Daina Gingras
by Hannah White
Summary: Daina finds out that she is a witch! Soon she finds out frightening information. She is the descendant of Lord Voldemort!!
1. Default Chapter

I jumped out of bed that morning wanting to get the good pancakes before all my siblings. Throwing on a pair of overalls and a t-shirt I quickly made my bed, then brushed my hair quickly and put a bandana over my flowing red hair.   
Checking myself once more in the mirror, I threw open my door and raced down the stairs. To my satisfaction, I was the first one in the kitchen. My mom and dad had left a heaping pile of steaming pancakes on the table, with plates and silverware already set out. Smiling, I sat down and helped myself to the top pancake. Just as I put my fork into the first bite, I heard about 10 doors crashing open and all my siblings running in, all dressed untidily and their hair unbrushed. Everyone sat down. And I mean everyone. Beth, Jaime, Jasmine, Matt, Jessica, Hannah, Liz, Joe, Kathleen, Krystal, Lysel, and little Timmy.  
"Man, Daina, how you get down here so fast?" said Liz, exasperated.  
"Self-discipline, Liz. Beth, can you make sure Timmy gets enough?"  
"Sure, Daina," said Beth, the second oldest.   
"After we're done here who wants to go down and get the mail, then go swimming in the pond? Its certainly hot enough and we shouldn't stay cooped up inside," I said.  
All my siblings cheered and I grinned.   
"Allright then, get your swimming stuff, or an old pair of jeans and a dirty shirt and come on!"  
The walk down to the mailbox was about three quarters of an hour walk, but I had always enjoyed it. It seemed so peaceful to me, unlike our busy household. As I strolled down the dirt road holding Lysel's hand, with everyone else running ahead. It was only when Lysel tripped and scraped her knee and began to bawl when I had to stop and take her back to the house.   
My mom heard her and came up from their office. Her and Dad are the town veterinarians, so my Mom had some blood on her smock. Depositing Lysel ito her arms, and kissing Mom on the cheek I ran back to the pond where my siblings were playing. I saw Jessica sitting on the bank, with the mail in a pile across from her. The day was so hot, and i suddenly had a ton of energy, so without even bothering to put my swim suit one, I took of in a run and jumped into the pond. It felt so refreshing! This pond was so beautiful, in the middle of a lovely glade, with waterfalls all around us. Everyone cheered me on, as I came up from underwater.But Jessica on the shore just scowled at me. Not wanting her to be mad at me I shouted "what do we got in mail today, Jess?"  
"Oh! Bills, a letter from Gram, bills, a postcard from Dad's friend in Jamaica, bills, a free cd, bills, and -something for you"  
"Cool. My magazine?"  
"No, it says from -Hogwarts, wherever that is!"


	2. Chapter Two

"Hogwarts? What's that?" I asked, surprised.  
"Beats me," said Jessica.  
"SO OPEN IT!" yelled Matt.  
Laughter followed, and although you couldn't see it, you could certainly feel the anticipation. I slowly took out the paper, and read out loud:  
  
Dear Miss Daina Gingras,   
It brings us great pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here you will receive your magical education. Please send your acceptance letter, or rejectional letter no later than July 1, 2221.   
Yours Sincerely,  
Professor Caculan  
My magical education? Was this some kind of joke? Was everyone in my family magical or just me? These frightening thoughts whizzed through my mind, and undoubtedly, everyone else's. There was a nervous silence while everyone looked at each other.  
"We'd better show mum and dad, hadn't we?" said Beth, always calm and dignified.   
"You're right Beth, its probably just junk mail, anyway," I almost whispered.  
Everyone scrambled out of the pond, their curiosity overpowering their desires to stay at the pond. There were a few squabbles over jeans and dresses, but then we were off down the driveway. As we walked silently, I noticed another piece of paper behind the odd letter. Folded up was a small note scribbled out very messily, and a few spellings were wrong.  
  
Helo, Daina. I am your magicel guardian. U miht not beleve any of this, but its tru. I will bring u to Diagon Alley on June 2. Plese weight for mi bi the pond at noone. Bring no one else.   
Kara Kristinetine  
I laughed when I read this, simply because of all the misspellings. But I was beginning to believe this. Some of the things I was able to do… getting ready so quickly, running, sports, everything. And my red hair. Everyone else in my family has brown hair, but I have startling red hair. Rereading the strange note again, I realized that it said to meet her on July 2. Tomorrow!  
Catching up with my siblings, I pretended nothing was wrong. So did everyone else. The house came into view in just a few minutes. We walked to the office and knocked on the door. We heard some talking and then the nice lady from down the road, Mrs. Kingston, opened the door slowly.   
"Children, your Father is operating on Princess, my poodle. Your mother is indoors with Lysel, now run along."  
Giggling, we made our way to the main house and opened the door. My Mother had put Lysel on the kitchen counter, and was bandaging her knee.   
"Mom," I started, "This came in the mail today."  
My Mother looked at the letter, but unlike us, she had no confusion in her expression.   
She looked from me to Matt to Jessica to Beth to Timmy to Liz to Lysel, sniffling on the   
counter.  
"Could you excuse us, kids? Daina and I need to talk," said my Mother looking at me.  
One by one they filed out, Beth carrying Lysel, who was watching me curiously.   
When they were all out, my Mother went to the tea kettle and turned on the heat, for tea. I sighed, this was going to be a long talk if she was making tea. I sat down on the stool, as did my Mom. Mom looked at me, as though sizing me up.  
"Your grandmother is a witch also. It seems to be in the blood, from my side."  
"So its true," I gasped. "Does that mean that you're a witch?"  
Mom shook her head sadly. "No, it seems it skipped over me. But you have it. We knew just after we took you home from the hospital. You were amazingly intelligent and active. But strangest of all, you could talk at 5 days old. But you didn't talk to us until you were at least a year old. No, you would converse with animals. We found you, telling a snake and a lion about your personality."  
"A lion?! Lions don't live around here!!" I gasped.  
"Yes, it was very strange indeed. When you turned 5, you were so caring towards animals, and indeed, anything that needed your help. But when we got a call from your teacher explaining that you were discussing Einstein's seventh theory of MC = EW2 with the class guinea pig, we got concerned. While your Father and I drove to pick you up, I told him our secret. He seemed shocked, but fine with it. After you were home, I called the Ministry of Magic-"  
"The Ministry of what?" I interrupted.   
"The Ministry of Magic, they keep the laws in the wizarding world, and make sure muggles don't know about them."  
"What's… what's a muggle?" I said with a difficulty.  
"Well, in most cases it's a person with no magical blood in their veins."  
"Oh, I see, go on" I said slowly.  
"So I called the Ministry of Magic, and told them all about you. Within 25 seconds a man wearing wizard robes appeared at the door. He explained to us that he was going to take away your gift. Just for 14 years, that is. So we gave you to him. The man looked at you lovingly, and whispered two words before raising his wand and casting a spell on you."  
"What was that word," I whispered.  
"He simply said "I'm sorry" " said my Mother. On the way out he gave us his business card. It said Ron Weasley on it. But– now that you know, I'm sure you have your gift back."  
At this point we heard screams and shouts coming from the window. Running out, I saw all my brothers and sisters strewn across the ground. They had been listening in of the old barrel. In spite of the situation, I could not help but smile.   
  



End file.
